Frenchman Of The Opera
by AliceGoBoom
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a talented, young singer trained by Francis, the Phantom of the Opera. But when Alfred, Arthur's first love, becomes Patron things get out of hand. It's up to Alfred to save Arthur from the Phantom himself, the Music of the Night.
1. The new Managers

**A/N: **Yay, first chapter. This story is based on the 2004 version of the Phantom of the Opera, not the book or original movie. I do not own anything that has to do with Hetalia of the Phantom of the Opera, all rights reserved to the wonderful creators, etc. So, with that pelase enjoy, and remeber to review!

* * *

**_PARIS, FRANCE _**

**_1870_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

The Opera House was in an uproar.

The two new managers were going to visit today, so of course the staff had been running around all morning, trying to make everything a little more presentable.

At the same time, the singers, actors and actresses were trying to rehearse for their new opera, Hannibal.

Unfortunately the managers had chosen this moment to arrive and take the grand tour.

"And as you can see, the stage is set for the Production of Hannibal." The old Manager stated, leading them along the front of the stage.

"Monsieur, we are rehearsing!" The Maestro chided icily.

"Maestro, Madam Yao-"

The foreigner looked up with a frown, displeased with having his rehearsal interrupted.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention, pleas. You have all probably herd the rumors of my retirement. I can now tell you that these are all true."

The Prima Donna, Lovino Vargas, pointed an accusing finger at his opposite, Antonio. "AHA!" He said in an I-told-you-so tone.

"Now let me introduce you to the two gentleman who now own the opera. Monsieur Toris Lorinaitis, and Monsieur Ivan Braginsky."

There were a few whispers and gasps.

"Im sure you have herd their recent development in the junk business."

"Uh, actually-" Toris began.

"Scrap Metal." Ivan finished with a childish (and extremely disturbing) smile.

The manager ignored him. (Bad move)

Ivan reached into his large coat and took hold of something.

Toris put a hand on his arm and looked at him pleadingly.

"And now, let me introduce you to our new Patron, the Viscount Alfred F. Jones."

At that moment, two dancers walked onto the stage.

Arthur Kirkland looked over his best friends shoulder (what was his name again...Matthew!) to get a better look at the viscount.

"Its Al." He mumbled, staring at the handsome blonde who walked confidently towards the new managers.

Matthew looked over to Arthur questioningly.

"He was a friend before my Dad died" Arthur explained, still staring, "I guess you could say we were childhood sweet hearts...He called my little Arty."

"Me and my awesome parents-" Alfred began.

"My awesome parents and _**I**_." Arthur mumbled with a fond scowl.

"Support all the arts, especially the super awesome famous Opera Popular."

Lovino walked (stomped) towards Alfred and held out a hand.

"Ah, Gentlemen, Signora Lovino Romano Vargas." The ex-manager introduced.

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled with a blush and looked to the ground.

The manager ignored him. "Our leading Soprano."

"Brava! Brava!" Romano's groupies applauded from the side.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled angrily, a furious blush spreading across his face.

At that moment, a slim man walked over to Romano and put a casual arm around his shoulders.

"And Signor Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Alfred nodded towards him with a grin.

Romano frowned and brushed Antonio's hand away.

"Well, I think I might be keeping you from your rehearsal. I'll see you all tonight at the big show! Sorry 'bout that Mawnsoor." He nodded towards the maestro and exited the stage as others applauded him, ignoring his terrible pronunciation of the French language.

"I think he liked me more." Romano said as he walked over to his groupies for a touch up on the make up.

"_**I **_liked you more." Antonio said happily.

On the way out Alfred passed by Arthur without even noticing him.

Arthur looked crestfallen.

"He wouldn't recognize me." He mumbled.

"He just didn't see you!" Matthew argued, having been totally used to not being noticed.

"If you please, monsieur." Yao interrupted everyone's conversations to get along with the rehearsal, and lead the new managers to the side.

Both Matthew and Arthur leapt onstage with the other dancers to resume the ballet scene.

"We take particular pride in our Ballet, monsieur." Yao explained as the three walked around the dancers."I see why." Toris said with a smile.

"Especially the blonde angel there." Ivan stated, staring at Matthew with a huge smile.

Matthew tried not to stumble from the surprise of someone actually noticing him.

Even if it was someone as terrifying as Ivan Braginsky.

"My _**son**_" Yao said with a glare "Matthew Williams."

Ivan smiled and winked at Yao, who in turn blushed (in anger!) and continued down the stage,

"That one is very beautiful as well." Toris said with a shy smile, motioning towards Arthur.

"That is Arthur Kirkland, very promising."

"Kirkland? Wasn't that the famous British violinist?"

"Arthur was his only child, orphaned at seven and came to train in the Ballet."

"Ohhh! An orphan, da?" Ivan said with a gleam in his eyes.

Yao turned and shot him another glare. "I also think of him as a son. Now gentleman please stand to the side."

The troupe had reached the finale, the dancers twirled and swayed around Romano as he made his way to the giant plastic elephant that had been rolled middle stage.

Suddenly there was a rip and Romano shoved one of the actors away.

"Freaking bastard! Get off my damn dress!" He screamed, but regained his posture immediately and continued.

As Antonio tried to get onto the elephant, Romano stared at the two mangers who had still been gawking at the dancers.

He glared at the two as he hit the final high note in the song.

When the dancers stopped Romano stomped a foot dramatically.

"All they want is FREAKING DANCING!" Romano screamed, "Chigiiii!"

"Now, now Lovi~" Antonio spoke up, trying to soothe the other.

"Well," The old manager said with smile, ignoring all the chaos "The Viscount is very excited about tonight's performance."

"Aha! No no no." Romano laughed sarcastically and stomped over to the mangers, "I hope, he gets as excited about dancing whores as much as our new perverted managers here, because I WILL NOT BE SINGING!" He screamed (for what, the fifth time?) and stomped off stage, "Vederla tutto! Its finito, finished! Where's my doggy, I'm leaving! Bye bye!"

The more worried of the two managers (Toris of course) panicked. The show would be runied if Romano left! He was the lead! The audience would be furious and run the two out Paris before they could even make a name for themselves! They couldn't refund a full house! How selfish this Romano was being!

"What do we do?!" Toris asked the old manager in a panicked voice.

A dark look had come over Ivan as he watched the Prima Donna storm off. What.. His expression said, a hint of bloodlust behind his eyes.

"Uh, grovel! Beg." The manager implored and motioned towards the raging Italian.

"Ah, wait!" Toris yelled and ran after him.

Ivan followed slowly.

"Signora Romano, please! You are our only diva! Our bella, please!"

"Si si si si!" Romano glared and turned back to the managers.

"Goddess of song." Ivan mumbled with a grin.

"Certo! Of course!"

"There- there is a lovely aria in act three for Romano, isn't there?"

"Ah! Not! Because I don't have my god damn costume for act three, because someone DID NOT FINISH IT!" Romano yelled at one of his groupies.

"AND!" He continued, "I HATE MY FUKCING HAT!" He finally screamed at the top of his lungs, pointing at the gold head dress he wore on his head.

Suddenly, Antonio was there, putting his arms around Romano's waist.

"I like your hat, Lovi." He said with a smile.

Romano blushed and turned towards the Spaniard behind him.

Antonio gave him a lazy grin and nuzzled his nose into the other's shoulder.

"G-get off, damn bastard!" Romano protested quietly, trying to shove him away.

The others had turned away by now, a little embarrassed by the public display of affection.

Antonio sighed and ran a hand through Romano's hair, brushing past _the curl_.

Romano gave a shiver, and felt hot all over. "Ngh, i-if my managers command." He mumbled, his breath fast.

"Yay!" Antonio sang and released Romano.

The later turned and gave him a fierce glare."Alright, Maestro, get your ass back into gear!" He yelled and stomped center stage.

The others had moved back and formed a semi circle around Romano, waiting patiently.

The music started and Romano got himself ready, a groupie spraying his throat with...something, maybe water?

He cleared his throat and began.

_

"_Think of me, think of me fondly _

_When we've said goodbye~"_

-

Toris cringed at the high note.

Ivan went for the **thing **behind his back again, but Toris stopped him with a tired look.

The staff cleaning the seats in the audience pulled out some cotton from their pockets and stuffed them into their ears.

_

"_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me, you'll try. _

_When you find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free-"_

___

Before he could finish the verse, Matthew let out a scream as he noticed one of the heavy scenes suspended in the air by ropes come crashing down towards Romano.

* * *

**A/N: **And so the first chapter comes to and end! I will try to get as many pairings in this story as I can, but the main couple will be FraceXEnglandXAmericaXEngland, no doubt about that. When I was making this story I had thought about making Russia the Phantom, America as Christine, and England as Raoul, but that would have been full of angst and emo ;laughs; I was in the mood for HAPI HAPI. So if you enjoyed this story please review! And even if you didn't REVIEW! Should I continue? TELL ME TO!

Sincerely~

AliceGoBoom, lossa love


	2. The Phantom Makes his Appearance

**A/N**: Hey, ya'll, didn't think anyone would actually like this story at the beginning truthfully! SO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS LOTS OF SINGING! x-x**

* * *

The actors and actresses let out screams and rushed back to get away form the falling bit of set.

Romano seemed frozen, but just before the scene crushed him Antonio dashed towards him, shoving the two of them across the stage, Romano's head held tightly to Antonio's chest.

Romano began to sob as the others looked up to the lines curiously, Antonio cooed softly in his Lovi's ear.

"What one earth is going on up there?!" The Old Manager screamed in outrage.

"It wasn't me monsieur! I wasn't even at my post!" The man that was suppose to be running the lines yelled beck defensively.

Madam Yao walked behind the crowd to inspect the broken lines just in time to notice a white letter come floating down from the cats.

Yao frowned knowingly and picked up the letter gently, walking back over to the managers.

"Please monsieur, there's no one there!" The Lines Operator continued "Or if there is...well there must be a ghost." He chuckled darkly.

Arthur felt a chill go up his spine.

Toris looked back over to Romano, who had recovered from his sobbing, but was still obviously shook up.

"Signora," Toris began shakily "These things _do_ happen-"

Romano let out a furious growl and jerked back to the Old Manager.

"For the past THREE YEARS these things happened! And did you fucking stop them from happening?! NO!"

The ex-manager was speechless.

"And you two!" Romano yelled to the other two who looked back over to him with wide eyes. "You two, old perverts! YOU'RE AS FUKCING BAD AS HIM, DAMMIT! _These thing's do happen." _He mocked in a high pitched voice. "CHIGI! Until you stop these damn things from happening THIS THING DOES NOT HAPPEN BASTARDS! ARRIVEDERCI ASS HOLES!"

No one said a word, too surprised to even mutter a whisper.

But as soon as Romano stormed off, rambling about bringing his "doggie" and "boxy" the others began to murmur their own rumors about the incident.

"Lovi! Wait, Lovi!" Antonio cried and ran after the Prima Donna hastily.

The two new managers gave eachother a look, the Old Manager didn't look surprised in the least, just extremely tired.

He sighed, "Gentlemen, if you need me I shall be in Australia." He stated matter of factly and walked off the stage for the last time.

Toris began to stutter, "Signora Vargas, h-he will be coming back, right?" He asked the maestro. Oh please, please say yes.

The maestro looked as panicked as him and shook his head unknowingly.

Ivan began to chuckle, "Do you want _me_ to bring him back Toris?" He asked and started to pull what he had been hiding under his coat out.

Toris shivered and shook his head furiously. "N-no, no force is needed thank you Ivan."

"I have a message form the Opera Ghost." Yao stated, seeming to appear out of nowhere. "Oh please, not this again." Toris begged, but Ivan looked a little curious.

Yao ignored him with a small smile. "He welcomes you to his opera house-"

"_His_ opera house, da?" Ivan giggled.

Yao shot him a dark look for interrupting, but Ivan only smiled.

"And commands that you continue to leave box five-" Yao used a long pipe that he must have just lit and pointed to the box closest to the stage. "-empty for his use. And reminds you that his salary is due."

"His salary?!" Toris squeaked.

"Oh, we're paying a phantom? For what, being a terrible nuisance?" Ivan asked sweetly.

Yao didn't look away from his stare, but continued to look straight through him. Ivan was a bit surprised.

"The Old Manager use to give him twenty thousand franks a month."

"T-twenty thousand franks?!" Toris squeaked a little louder.

'I don't know how much that iiiiiis.' Ivan sang in his head.

He let Toris deal with all the hard stuff like that.

"Perhaps you can afford more," Yao said smugly "With the Viscount as your Patron." He smiled and walked back over to his dancers.

"Well, we were going to publicly announce that tonight, but we can't now, since it appears we have lost our star!" Toris cried and ripped the envelop to pieces.

He looked like he was going to kill himself from stress any minute now, actually Madam Yao was a little worried.

"What about an understudy?" Ivan asked.

"There is no understudy for 'Freaking La Romano!'" The maestro quoted coldly.

"Gaaah, a full house Ivan! We have to refund a full hoooouse." Toris sank to his knees in despair, "They're going to run us not out of Paris, but all of France!"

Ivan smiled and patted his shoulder, trying to comfort him, but only managed to make him fall over.

"Arthur Kirkland could sing it, sir." Yao spoke up from next to his two 'sons'.

Arthur looked up in surprise.

"A little chorus boy?" Ivan said with a laugh, "Don't be silly Madam Yao." He rested a firm hand on the smaller man's head.

Yao frowned and shoved his hand away roughly. "He as been taking lessons from a great teacher."

"Who?" Toris asked, hope dripping from his voice.

Arthur stumbled over his words, "I-I don't know his name monsieur." He admitted.

"Let him sing for you Monsieur, he has been well taught." Yao put a motherly (fatherly!) hand on Arthur's back and pushed him forwards gently. Matthew smiled encouragingly.

Toris nodded and got back to his feet, staring intently at Arthur.

"Don't be shyyy." Ivan sang and motioned for Arthur to come closer.

It didn't encourage the later, only made him hesitate more actually.

"Beginning of the aria then, please mademoiselle." The Maestro said with a tired sigh.

Arthur stepped to the front of the stage.

"Ivan, this is doing nothing for my nerves." Toris stated sadly and rubbing his temples.

"Well, he's very pretty." Ivan replied with a grin.

-

"_Think of me, think of my fondly _

_when we've said goodbye~"_

_-_

The managers stopped and stared at the Englishman, completely awestruck by his voice.

Arthur continued.

-

"_Remember me, once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try"_

_-_

_-_

Now the others joined to stare and listen to the angel that sang just in front of them.

Arthur turned to Yao for reassurance, the foreigner nodded with a smile.

-

-

"_When you find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free _

_If you even find a moment _

_Spare a thought for me"_

_-_

_-_

The scene changed.

The audience was full of people, staring up to Arthur intently.

Arthur wore the dress for scene three that Romano _was _going to wear and he felt extreme pride in standing there in place of the Great Soprano Lovino Romano Vargas.

-

-

"_We never said our love was ever green_

_Or as unchanging as the sea _

_But if you can still remember _

_Stop and think of me _

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen _

_Don't think about the way things might have been"_

_-_

_-_

Wang Yao stared from backstage with his son, a proud smile playing on his lips as he watched Arthur sing his heart out.

-

-

"_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned _

_Imagine me, trying to hard to put you from my mind"_

_-_

_-_

The smile left Yao as he walked off the stage, his intent unknown to the others.

The two managers watched from their box, Toris bobbed his head to the beat, an uncharacteristic grin on his face, even Ivan wore a small genuine smile.

-

-

"_Recall those days, look back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you~"_

_-_

_-_

Arthur's voice seemed to travel everywhere, it could be herd from every angle.

That included the opera house's underground vaults.

The very vaults in which the Phantom himself resided.

The Phantom looked up to a vent that lead all the way back to the pit where the orchestra played this very moment.

A pleased smile crossed the Phantom's face as he herd his angel's voice ring and dazzle all those who herd it.

He tossed his blonde hair back over his shoulder and set out for Arthur's dressing room.

The audience began to clap and whistle wildly.

A certain blonde Viscount stared down from his box at Arthur, a grin slowly making its way across his face.

-

"_Can it be...? Can it be Arty?" _

_-_

He sang and leapt from his chair. "Bravo!" He clapped wildly and dashed out of his box in a hurry.

Wang Yao watched him leave with a frown from behind a curtain.

-

-

"_Long ago, it was so long ago_

_How young and innocent we seemed!_

_He may not remember me_

_But I remember him"_

_-_

_-_

Arthur continued on in his aria.

-

-

"_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons, so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will think..._

_-_

_-_

Arthur paused and let the audience fill with anticipation before letting his voice climb up and down the scale, finally hitting the last note at a beautifully high pitch.

_"Of me!"_

* * *

Antonio peeked from behind the stage curiously, in disguise of course. In a moustache Lovi had made to torment his brother's fiancé.

By now the audience had gotten up from their seats and began clapping, screaming, whistling etc.

Harmony came over Arthur as they all threw white roses at his feet.

Antonio, with a smile on his face, ran outside to a waiting carriage.

The driver opened the door to reveal an anxious Romano, biting on a handkerchief in worry.

Antonio sat next to him and shook his head, still smiling slightly.

Romano let out a whispered 'chigi!' before falling over in Antonio's lap in despair.

Antonio smiled gently and caressed his hair as the carriage left the opera house.

* * *

The cast party had already begun backstage.

Actors and actresses flirted shamelessly, singers tripped over their feet in a drunken manners.

Even the managers joined in the fun, with Toris a little more hesitant as an actress named Feliks sat in his lap giggling.

The other manager didn't seem to like this at all, but didn't seem to mind much when he noticed Madam Yao congratulating all his ladies happily on their great performance.

Matthew made his way through the crowds, looking for Arthur.

He traveled towards the back rooms, passing a few lovers in the hallway.

Arthur sat in a room, looking up at a portrait of his father from the floor.

All of a sudden a chill went up his spine.

It felt like someone was watching him.

-

"_Brava, Brava, Bravessimo~" _

_-_

Arthur craned his head to look at the back door, no one had come in.

Funny, he could swear he had just herd someone.

-

"_Arthur, Arthur"_

_-_

He could hear Matthew chant, still looking for his friend.

-

"_Atrhur~"_

_-_

Another voice sang, a voice that sounded nothing like Matthew's.

Suddenly Matthew was there, looking down at Arthur with a fond smile.

-

"_Where in the world have you been hiding_

_Really you were perfect-"_

_-_

Arthur smiled appreciatively up at him as his friend sat down next to him.

-

"_I only wish I knew your secret_

_Who is your great tutor?"_

_-_

"Matt-" Arthur began, "When your mom brought me here to live I would always come down here to light a candle for my father."

Matthew nodded patiently.

"A voice from above..." Arthur cut off mysteriously, a purple aura surrounded him.

"You're freaking me out, Arty." Matthew admitted shakily.

"And in my dreams, he was always there." He continued in an ominous tone, curling his fingers towards Matthew.

"Stobbit!" Matthew protested.

"When my father died, he told me I would be protected, protected by an angel." He continued with a sad smile. "An angel of music."

"A-Arthur, do you believe th-that this tutor, this a-angel is your father?" Matthew asked a little more than freaked out.

Arthur had always loved these weird stories, having to do with angels, demons the occult etc.

"Well who else, Matt?" Arthur asked, "Who?"

-

"_Father once spoke of an angel,_

_I use to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here"_

_-_

Okay, **NOW** Matthew was panicking.

Some freaky stalker angel, watching the two of them, right now?! Oh dear...

Arthur ignored his friend's shivers of fear and got up slowly, staring off into space mysteriously.

-

"_Here in this room he calls me softly _

_Somewhere inside, hiding_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He the unseen genius"_

_-_

'Yeah,' Matthew thought, standing up as well, 'Genius of perverts, stalking and pedophile-ness.'

-

"_Arthur you must have been dreaming"_

_-_

Matthew sang, taking hold of Arthur's hand as he lead his friend out of the room.

Arthur still had that far away look on his face.

-

"_Stories like this can't come true_

_Arthur you're talking in riddles_

_And it's not like you."_

_-_

'Yeah right,' Matthew thought sarcastically.

-

"_Angel of music guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory"_

"_Who is this angel of-_

"_Angel of music hide no longer _

_Secret and strange angel"_

_-_

The two sang down the corridor, and Matthew stopped to get a better glimpse of his friend.

Arthur looked white as a ghost.

-

"_He's with me even now-"_

"_Your hands are cold-"_

"_All around me-"_

"_Your face, Arthur, it's white-"_

"_It frightens me-"_

"_Don't be frightened."_

_-_

Matthew reassured his friend and continued down the halls with him in silent worry.

* * *

Madam Yao had caught up with Arthur and asked to talk with him in his new dressing room.

It was suppose to be for Romano, but unfortunately he couldn't have made it that night anyway.

Arthur had never been in a dressing room so extravagant, it was filled with roses and other assorted flowers from the generous fans who followed them all the way to the dressing room.

Yao slammed the door in their faces.

"You did very well, my dear." He put a hand on Arthur's shoulder and lead him to the white vanity where a single red rose lay, a black ribbon tied around it's stem. "He is pleased with you."

Arthur held the rose gently and stroked its soft petals.

* * *

"Ah, Viscount!" Toris smiled, stopping the blonde American from running into Arthur's dressing room.

"We sure got lucky, with Arthur, right? If it wasn't for him me and Ivan here would probably be half way to Russia by now."

'I wish.' Ivan thought with a smile.

Alfred gave an impatient look.

"Maybe, if you want, we could introduce the two of you-"

"Sorry guys" Alfred interrupted, "But this is one introduction I'm gonna hafta make alone. Thanks." Alfred grinned and took the large vase of sunflowers Ivan was holding close to his chest and rushed to Arthur's door.

Ivan's smile got bigger, "They must have met before." He murmured.

Toris shivered and walked back over to his new friend Feliks.

* * *

Arthur sat at his vanity, studying the rose his tutor had left, in silent wonder.

He hadn't even herd the door open and shut quietly.

Alfred grinned and stepped closer to him.

"Little Arty let his mind wander."

Arthur looked up from the rose, eyes wide, staring at Alfred through his mirror.

"Little Arty thought, 'Am I a fonder of guns, or of goblins or magic?'"

Arthur turned in his seat and beamed up at Alfred as he put the vase of sunflowers down next to the thousands of other flowers he had received.

"Alfred." He sighed happily.

"Or of riddles or horses." Alfred continued with laughed.

"Those paintings in the attic-" Arthur began.

"Are of hamburgers?" Alfred finished.

"Father playing the violin,"

"As you read to me, dark stories of the north." Alfred leaned over and kneeled next to Arthur, looking up at him with those bright, childish eyes.

"No, 'What I love best', Arty said," Arthur quoted looking down at Alfred with a big smile, "Is when I'm asleep in my bed and _the Angel of Music sings songs in my head_."

Alfred sighed and held Arthur close to him. "_**You**_ sang like an angel tonight! Oh, I've missed you and your creepy ways, Arty."

Arthur shoved him away with a blush. "Wanker, Im _**not**_ creepy! Father said when he died he would send me the angel of music, and he has! I've been visited by the angel!"

Alfred shivered, "Okay, enough ghost stories! You sang really awesome! Now let's go get something to eat!" He said and got up form the floor, brushing his pants off, as if there had been dirt on a carpet.

"No Alfred, the Angel of Music is very strict! I can't just up and leave!"

"Well, I'll try not to keep you up late." Alfred laughed and started walking towards the door.

"Alfred." Arthur sighed warningly.

"C'mon Arthur! Get dressed, I'll give you two minutes or I'm gonna come back in here and do sinful things to you!" Alfred winked walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Why, I never-" Arthur stood up with a furious blush but stopped and put a hand over his heart, trying to regain his cool.

He could hear Alfred's happy laugh all the way down the hall.

-

A gloved hand came from the shadows and locked Arthur's door silently and unnoticed.

Unnoticed by all but one individual.

Wang Yao watched silently, sensing trouble in the near future.

The lights in the opera hose dimmed, those who had worked a little after to clean up left, and the only one left in the opera house was Arthur.

Or so he thought.

-

Arthur stepped out from his screen, straightening his blouse and heading to the door, ready to meet Alfred outside.

Suddenly all the candles in the dressing room were blown out, but Arthur didn't feel a draft or breeze.

He looked around the room curiously.

Now Arthur was getting the creeps, and it took a lot to creep out the master of creepiness.

He hurried to the door but just before he could grab the handle a voice rang out-

-

"_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion_

_Basking you your glory!"_

_-_

Arthur froze.

The brute was talking about his Alfred!

-

"_Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor_

_Sharing in my triumph!"_

_-_

Arthur looked form the door and searched the room for someone, any one who could be the owner of this dark voice, but there was no one.

'Actually...there was someone.' Arthur thought. 'Not human...'

-

"_Angel I hear you! Speak I listen_

_Stay by my side, guide me._

_Angel my soul was weak, forgive me_

_Enter at last master."_

_-_

The voice sounded amused now.

-

"_Flattering child you shall know me,_

_See why in shadow I hide._

_Look at your face in the mirror,_

_I am there inside."_

_-_

Arthur turned to his full length mirror in the back of the room, and he noticed something different about it.

Behind his face in the reflection was someone else's.

The Angel was staring at him though his own mirror!

Arthur walked unconsciously towards the mirror, a strange look on his face and he began to sing. (They seemed to be doing that a lot.)

-

"_Angel of music, guide and guardian _

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of music, hide no longer_

_Come to me strange Angel."_

_-_

Suddenly the angel's voice summed to come directly into his mind, urging her forward.

-

"_I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music."_

_-_

Alfred was on the other side of the door, trying to get it open.

"Damned thing's locked!" He mumbled but froze when her heard another voice coming from inside the room.

It wasn't Arthur's.

"A-Arthur? Who's in there? Arthur?!" He asked in a stricken tone, trying to get the door open, but at the same time, secretly, Alfred didn't want that door to open at all, in fear of actually seeing the phantom that seemed to haunt his dear friend.

'It's all your fault anyway Arthur!' Alfred thought grumpily 'Making me listen to those creepy ass stories you always told me when we were younger.'

-

The phantom continued to soothe Arthur forward.

The Englishmen could detect that this phantom was French. His long blonde hair was slicked behind him stylishly and he had a little bit of stubble on his chin.

He wore a white silk mask across the right of his face.

-

"_I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music."_

_-_

Arthur stared at the angel's outstretched hand, wondering whether or not he was doing the right thing.

He continued on and seemed to walk right through the mirror.

The angel stared at him with a gleam in his eye.

Arthur couldn't look away and took hold of the angel's open hand.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, sorry about all the random dashes seperating the lyrics to the music. I don't know how to space these things without them. I've tried codes and everything but nothing works, they all just get jumbled back up together ;-; Anyone got any awesome un-n00b adive? Also I had to change a few of the words, cause you know...they're boys and all _ yeah, hope you all liked it :D

~ALICEGOBOOM


End file.
